


Second Chance

by LuckyREBD



Category: Invaders, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old Drabble.<br/>The cosmic cube can made gods of men and change shake the very foundations of the world in the hands of mortal men.<br/>Roger doesn't care about any of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

The cube feels scorching in his hands, glowing with a radiance that Roger remembers from so long ago, and looking down into it he sees everything that he regrets.  
How much hasn't changed, how people still trade liberties out of fear, and the fate of old friends in such a world. With Brian, he may have had the strength to fight harder, but now all he sees is the face in his memory.  
So he closes his eyes.

"Roger?" The voice is one he could never forget, and the softly teasing lilt to the words brings a smile to his lips, but part of him is too scared to open his eyes, "Roger, what are you doing? Your collar is a twisted mess!" Warm fingertips brush Roger's neck as graceful, calloused hands adjust his collar and fix his tie. Those same hands touch his hair, fixing the golden strands into a semblance of order, before settling on his shoulders.  
"And yet you still fix it for me." Roger murmurs, relishing the heat of the familiar body so close to his, "Bri, what year is it?"  
"...Did you get a knock to your head when I wasn't looking?" The voice asks, teasing and scolding all at once, but this time Roger cannot resist peeking, seeing the perfect amber eyes he had been deprived of.  
"Humour me?" Roger smiles roguishly, leaning close enough that the taller man takes in a sharp breath, distracted from questioning his motives by sheer proximity. Stealing a kiss, Roger tugs him close, fingers crinkling fabric and burying his face in the crook of the brunette's neck, breathing in the comforting scent. Roger feels his chest vibrate from the man's laughter, and the tiny flutter of warm breath through his hair.  
"1937."


End file.
